And She Wasn't Worth It
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: Rosalie is fed up with Bella's moping.  She attempts to get Jacob to change his mind about her.  A little OOC on Jacob's part, my first fic so don't be too harsh! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. And She Wasn't Worth It

_**And she wasn't worth it **_

Rosalie Hale watched the human before her with an expression of pure disgust on her lovely face. The mahogany head of hair matched the chocolate brown eyes, and the hair was thick and lustrous styled into intricate patterns, curled by Alice Cullen, Rosalie's Vampire sister.

Bella Swan, the human before Rosalie, was crying. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks and she looked as if she were about to bury her head in her hands and sob. Rosalie felt no pity for the foolish girl, merely contempt for her showing weakness before other humans.

Bella was crying for a simple reason, but in a way – to Rosalie at least – it made her seem very vain. Bella was crying because she had two boys that loved her, and she loved them both. She was crying because she couldn't decide who to pick, and she knew perfectly well that she couldn't keep both beings hoping, praying that the human would pick them.

This wasn't the only reason that Rosalie was annoyed with Bella – Rosalie had hated Bella since she laid sight on the eighteen year old human female. Bella already had a life as a human – and a very good one, too. Bella wasn't stupid, she could qualify for any job that she wanted, but she was going to throw her life away before she was even twenty years old.

Rosalie despised Bella for that. Rosalie had had her life taken from her by force, ripped away by one of the vilest excuses for a human being that she had ever had the misfortune to meet – and now she was frozen in time, never moving, never altering, and never changing. She wouldn't change now, not for the rest of her very long, extended life.

Rosalie Hale was a Vampire, and so were the rest of the Cullen's and Hales. Rosalie hated her afterlife – or death, she supposed. Her body was dead. She wouldn't change now, never grow older, and the worst part… _she could never, ever have her own child. _

Bella could. Bella could have a baby with a normal human, not the Vampire boyfriend that she had, named Edward. Edward Cullen was forever trying to convince Bella not to become a Vampire, but his attempts were in vain. Bella would never listen to him, and she would become damned for eternity, too.

Edward looked up at this point. His eyes were tortured, and Rosalie knew he had been eavesdropping on her private thoughts once more. Edward's lip curled in annoyance and shame, and Rosalie thought he looked as if he was about to comment on her train of thought.

"I would listen to you," she snapped bitterly. "But I'm not going to, because they're my thoughts, not yours," her golden eyes flashed in anger for a second, and Edward felt an emotion he hadn't experienced for a long time – fear.

Bella was still crying, and Edward looked torn, as if he were about to go to her and try to comfort her. Rosalie shot her brother a look that said very clearly: _don't_. Edward sighed and sat down again, burying his head in his hands. He was the burning man once again.

Rosalie looked across the Cullen lounge towards the other boy who was fighting so hard for Bella's heart. He was a supernatural being, too, a shape-shifter. His black eyes were sombre and he looked as if he was physically hurting, just like Bella was mentally. Rosalie felt pity for him – she remembered the half wolf's grandfather, named Ephraim Black, who had been a brave man, and had died in a battle against several newborn Vampires. But he had died in the place for another of his pack, and he had died… tragically.

"_Rosalie!" _

_I turn and see nothing, hear nothing other than the sounds of newborn Vampires shrieking and screaming for mercy as they are ripped into pieces by the three strong werewolves. My breathing is heavy, even though I am a Vampire, and I feel nothing but strong fear, growing inside me. _

"_Rosalie!" _

_The voice gasps again and I whirl around, bursting through a gap in the trees, straight into the clearing. I can see a young boy named Michael Uley lying on the ground, panting and wheezing in human form. He is the one who called my name, and he is bleeding heavily. _

_A growl rips from another of the wolves throat, and I am frozen to the spot, watching as Ephraim – in his wolf form – dives forwards, lunging for the newborn who is about to finish Michael off. _

_The battle commences. I watch in horror as the wolf and Vampire fight to the death, battling with all of their strength. The Vampire's arm is already burning on the fire in the middle of the clearing, as is one of his legs. _

"_Ephraim," I whisper suddenly. I feel all the rage and guilt building in me, and suddenly, the newborn Vampire lunges forwards and sinks his venom coated teeth into Ephraim's neck. A low gasp of horror leaves me, and I watch Ephraim, unable to move as the wolf's eyes flash to my face. His mouth twists up once in a small smile and he suddenly falls to the floor, writhing once… _

_Twice…_

_And it stopped. His body fell limp, and a spitting, snarling growl of rage left me. All humane thoughts are gone from my mind as I think of the twenty year old, pure man with a wife and child, who is now dead, dead thanks to these three monsters. I leap forwards in a burst of speed and ripped the newborn's head off cleanly. _

_With a small sound of triumph, I throw both the corpse and the head onto the fire and watch the purple smoke rise high into the air. There are only two wolves in the clearing now, one grey with dark spots, the other chocolate brown with a black splodge over his eye. _

_The wolf whines, and they both howl in misery at the loss of their Alpha. And for a second, I wanted to join them. _

Rosalie's pity for the werewolf grew as she watched Jacob Black, the great grandson of Ephraim. Jacob didn't deserve this – he deserved a young woman whose love for him would never waver. She wouldn't even need to think about choosing him from another, because for her, the choice would already be made.

Rosalie didn't realise she had stood up, until she saw Edward's eyebrows raise in curiosity. Her legs carried her towards the table where Jacob was sat, and Rosalie pulled out the chair opposite his and sat down. Jacob's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at the Vampire before him, his nose wrinkling at the smell.

"Bloodsucker," he greeted calmly. Jacob's hands trembled slightly as he battled with the instinct to phase. He leaned back, but his neck muscles were tense as he eyed Rosalie warily.

"Calm down, mutt," Rosalie said. She had learnt from her last mistake – she wouldn't befriend werewolves again, it only led to pain and hurt when the passed away. Jacob's mouth curved down in distaste.

"What do you want?" he asked tiredly. Rosalie saw so much more than the young seventeen year old boy that was before her. In his eyes, she saw the pain and suffering of a much older man.

"I want to discuss your relationship with Bella Swan," Rosalie said. Jacob smirked, though his eyes stayed cold and unemotional. Rosalie sighed, knowing it would be difficult to get through to him.

"What relationship? I'm the one that loves her. She doesn't love me back; she would have picked me by now. I've been here for her since she was a little child, bloodsucker," Jacob said bitterly. His voice broke once.

"Precisely. I'm not here to offend you, Jacob," Rosalie spoke his name quietly. She didn't spit it like a curse, as she would have done as if she was her usual self. "I'm here to let you have what's best for you."

"Why do you care?" Jacob was confused now. Rosalie glanced up and saw Edward studiously ignoring them. Rosalie knew Edward was eavesdropping, probably in their minds as well as in their conversation.

"Because you have a human life. Granted, you aren't all human, but you can't waste it on her," Rosalie gestured towards Bella. A snarl made its way through Jacob's teeth, and he closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm himself.

"I wouldn't be wasting it," Jacob protested.

"Jacob. Look at her," Rosalie spoke tenderly. "She's already chosen her option; even though she's trying to kid herself into thinking she loves you both equally. When he left her, she was a zombie. She didn't move on, like a normal person would. Bella isn't normal, and I can't change that. She's human, but she's dying to be different, to fit in somewhere, and if she wants to fit in somewhere, she isn't trying to do it human.

"If she was human, and normal, she would have chosen you without a second thought. But Bella doesn't want to be human, or normal, and therefore she isn't going to pick you. If the world was as it should be, you would have been picked first, without a second thought, Jacob.

"But the world isn't normal, and you deserve somebody who will love you fully, without a doubt and forever. You deserve somebody who would love you without a doubt, and if faced with this question, she would have chosen you before it was even asked. That's what you deserve, Black, and let's face it… that isn't he."

Jacob's eyes were focused on something very far away, but Rosalie knew he was listening to her. Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to say next. After a pause, she realised how to convince him.

"She isn't worth it," the two words hung in the air for a second, and Rosalie knew she'd won because Jacob didn't even try to defend Swan. Jacob didn't answer her though, and Rosalie got up and moved away. She knew she'd changed a human life, for the better.

"Rosalie," Rosalie didn't turn as she realised it was Jacob speaking to her back. "You're right. She isn't worth it."


	2. One Week Later

One Week Later

The infuriating girl was _still _crying!

Sat in exactly the same place, Bella Swan was doing just that. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly into her hands. Rosalie's face was filled with contempt - she had the urge to go over to the stupid girl and show her something to cry about - but no, she couldn't do that.

It was evident that Jacob Black had told her his decision. Rosalie had expected Bella to get over him fairly quickly - but a week had gone by, and Bella was still bawling her heart out, breaking Edward's heart in the process. Sometimes, Rosalie wondered why he loved her so much.

At this thought, Edward's head snapped up, his golden eyes hardening, turning solid black as he glared at his Vampire sister. Rosalie rolled her eyes, examining her flawless nails, eyes cast down.

_Jeez, somebody's got something stuck up their ass. Is it sideways, Edward? _Rose smirked, her eyes meeting Edward's. He let out a low growl, turning back towards his 'soul mate' and wishing he could comfort her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

First Beach was a very popular destination for tourists in La Push. Lots of teenaged girls hung around the beach, swimming, laughing, even just tanning. It was the ideal place to look for a possible girlfriend.

Jacob Black wandered down the surf, water splashing his feet occasionally, his eyes always cast upwards. He, of course, was searching for his special someone. Rosalie's words had really changed the young wolf, and it was definitely going to save him a lot of heartbreak.

"Excuse me?" a young girl's voice asked.

Jacob looked up, and the whole world suddenly changed around him.

No longer held by gravity, he stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the stranger before him, and everything inside him disconnected instantly, suddenly attracted towards the young girl before him. The dull ache in his chest from Bella was suddenly gone, and he smiled gleefully.

She was Quileute, with ebony hair cut into a sharp bob. Her eyes were chocolate brown, like Bella's, and her skin was dark russet. She smiled, her face open and friendly as she extended a hand.

"You looked a little lonely," she told Jacob. "My name's Vanessa, but everybody calls me Nessie."

Jacob grinned stupidly, shaking her hand back with enthusiasm as he stared at his true other half.

Nessie.


	3. One Month later

**A.N: Dedicated to unblievablypink, who decided to favourite this story. But I would appreciated reviews. You only have to say its good or bad - it barely even takes five seconds… **

**Rant over! Enjoy this chapter **

**One Month Later **

"What do you want to watch, Ness?"

Vanessa Mason was seated beside Jacob in his little sitting room. The loveseat was almost filled by Jacob alone, but Nessie had just managed to squish herself onto the end of the seat beside him. They both stared at one another - it was obvious neither one of them wanted to watch TV.

"I don't want to watch anything Jake," Nessie said, staring at her boyfriend - yes, boyfriend. Nessie knew all about the wolves, and the vampires. She didn't know about Isabella Swan, however, and Jacob was determined to keep it that way. He didn't want anymore trouble.

"What do you want to do then?" Jake asked, his voice low and seductive. Nessie's face lit up with a mischievous smile as she leaned closer to Jacob, her lips just skimming his ear. He shivered.

"This."

Nessie crashed her lips to Jacob's, their lips smacking together as they closed their eyes and leaned in deeper to the kiss. Jacob's tongue was about to enter Nessie's mouth, when -

The unmistakable sound of Bella's truck filled the room. Jacob froze, pulled away, his expression frozen in horror. Nessie looked up at him in confusion, her chocolate brown eyes opened wide as she stared up at him.

"Jake… what's wrong?" she asked, a little breathless. Jacob's eyes were still wide with horror, he tried to figure out what to do. Nessie was going to see Bella, she was going to think that he was cheating on her… Jacob's face somehow became even more horrified.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shall I get that?" Nessie asked, when it was obvious that Jacob wasn't going to move. He shook his head wildly, still gaping like a fish, and pulled Nessie back onto his lap, whispering in her ear.

"I'll get it. But please, don't freak," he begged silently, eyes tortured as he stood ad went to open the door.

"Jake!" Bella said eagerly when the door opened. Jacob took in the tear stains on her cheeks, the red puffy eyes, and he - yes, Jacob - scorned her. She had her boyfriend, her other half, and Jacob had his. Why was she coming here, now, to see him, when he obviously didn't want to see her?

"I just wanted to -"

"Wanted to what?"

"I wanted to apologize. I really wanted to pick you, Jake," Bella said, as if Jacob was the one to be dropped and left, not the other way around. Jacob's expression became highly amused, as he let out a throaty chuckle.

"Bella. I don't love you anymore," Jake told her. "I imprinted."

"What's that?" she said, oblivious. Jacob let out an exasperated sigh, ready to slam the door in her face. Jacob had told her this already.

"I've already told you. Ask your precious bloodsucker," he snarled. He paused for a brief second, thinking. "And tell Rosalie that I want to speak to her."

And then, he shut the door in her face.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring - _

"Black residence, how can I help?" Billy Black murmured into the phone, his voice low and husky. Jacob was asleep in bed, as he'd been on patrol half the night. There was a strange coughing from the other end of the line, before somebody answered.

"Hi, this is Rosalie Hale? I got a message that Jacob wanted to speak to me."

"Well, he's asleep right now, so -"

"I don't have time to call again. It sounded like it was pretty urgent for him to be calling a bloodsucker," Rosalie commented smartly. There was a pause as Billy contemplated, before -

"I'll just get him."

Rosalie, at the other end of Forks, smiled, and Emmett stuck a thumb up at her from where he was seated on the couch. Rose rolled her eyes, ruffled her husbands hair, before another voice spoke.

"Hullo?" Jacob's voice was thick with sleep.

"Mutt, it's me, Rosalie," Rose said, blunt as ever. Emmett shot her a disapproving look before turning back to his video game: Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Rosalie," Jacob's voice suddenly sounded much more alert. "I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for everything that you've said to me. I know I - well, I owe you a lot, to be frank. I've got a girlfriend that loves me… so, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Is that all?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

A brief pause.

"It's okay, Jacob. I think you deserve it."

**A.N: It's done! That's the end of And She Wasn't Worth It! I'm still not very happy with all you readers. I was hopeful for more than one review on my first ever fan fiction ****L **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

**BRANKEL1 - Thanks so much! Your review just now made me really happy J**

**MyForeverNonEndingSunlight - Thanks to you both! **

**PS: I'd appreciated it if you had a look at some of my other fics - looking for a co-writer for one…? **

**Much love! **

**Soapy Water xx **


	4. 6 Years Later

**A.N: I left an AN as a chapter on ASWWI, so I decided to do a bonus chapter, if you like. Dedicated to MyForeverNonEndingSunlight **

6 Years Later

"Rosie! Come inside now, please!"

Vanessa Black stood at the edge of the Black's garden, squinting into the distance. Their garden was very long, leading all the way down a hill, with a large patch of grass at the bottom.

Rosie Haley Black was the daughter of Jacob Black and Vanessa Black. She was five years old, with long black hair and russet skin. Her eyes were bright hazel, and she had a very friendly smile.

"Mommy!"

Rosie appeared out of nowhere, diving onto her mother and pinning her to the ground in a big hug. Nessie (or Vanessa) laughed and hugged her daughter back, standing up and bringing Rosie with her.

"Be careful Rosie," Nessie said. "You wouldn't want to harm your little brother now, would you?"

She gestured to the large bump on her stomach. She was six months pregnant - no name had been decided for her little baby boy. Rosie looked a little abashed, touched the bump with a tiny hand.

"Sorry brother."

The words brought a smile to Nessie's face. She put her arm gently around Rosie, guided her towards the door.

"Come on Rosie, your spaghetti bolonaise is going cold."

"Spaghetti?" Rosie asked enthusiastically. She disappeared in a blur.

Nessie smiled and followed her daughter inside.

…

…

…

"Honey, I'm home," Jacob Black called, a smile on his face.

For work, he wore a leather jacket and beige cut offs. He held no briefcase, just a small rucksack that held his lunch and other necessities for the day. Age had shone lightly on Jacob Black - he'd barely changed since his wolf days.

"Come here."

Nessie was sat in the living room, on the couch bed, reading a book with a spine bent out of shape. She put the book down on the couch, went over the her husband, and kissed him with a burning passion.

Their lips moulded together, moving in synch. Eyes closed, they were both very much in the moment, they continued to kiss. The two found themselves on the couch bed, still kissing, and the night began.

…

…

…

"Daddy?"

Jacob awoke with a start. He was lying on the couch bed, wearing no top, just a pair of shorts with an elastic waistband. Rosie was stood before him, wearing a pink nightdress, holding a brown teddy bear, named 'Grizzly.'

"Yes honey?" he replied. He took in the tears in Rosie's eyes, the upset expression on her face, and pulled her into a hug.

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Jacob whispered, still with one arm around Rosie. He pulled her into the bed, pulled the covers over her gently.

"A vampire. She had brown hair and red eyes and she was hurting you, daddy," whispered Rosie. "She was with somebody else, but she wouldn't stop hurting you, daddy."

"It's okay," whispered Jacob. "I'm not hurt."

"She didn't hurt you. She made you feel bad," whispered Rosie.

Jacob said nothing.

"And she was drinking from the neck of a Swan."

…

…

…

**A.N: Oh yes, I loved writing that very short piece. Like the Rosalie (Rosie) Hale (Haley) reference? And the 'neck of a Swan?'**

**Anyway, I'm sure most of you know, my new fic is up! It won the poll, with seven votes, and it's called Bad Wolf Rising: Blackwater. It's all about Jacob and Leah in Breaking Dawn, and how Jacob imprints on her. **

**Much love! **

**Soap xx **


End file.
